


chemistry, biology (as long as he's on top of me)

by ladystark



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystark/pseuds/ladystark
Summary: In which Steve gets to finally indulge in an old fantasy, much to the delight of Jonathan's totally non existent exhibitionist kink.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	chemistry, biology (as long as he's on top of me)

Steve has three big reasons for wanting to go to the stupid ten year high school reunion.

The first one is the biggest reason, the most understandable one, the one that Steve uses when he explains to Jonathan why this is important to him, the one that gets Jonathan to agree, even if he makes the pointed remark of _I’m not going to play nice with anyone who doesn’t deserve it._ The reason is that Steve spent all of high school hiding himself away, becoming someone else so people would like him, haunted by the knowledge that they’d never idolise who he really was. And he’s past that now; he’s happy, he has Jonathan, he’s stable, and he’s proud of who he is. He wants to prove that to all the small-minded assholes he grew up around, because he knows they’re going to gossip about him anyway, and he doesn’t want them to have the privilege of thinking they won. Steve needs to do this for his sixteen year old self, who had been so terrified of himself and what the future held.

The second reason is purely superficial and perhaps a little naïve, but a part of Steve wants to see if he’ll still be adored. He knows, realistically, that he didn’t end up the way that everyone wanted and expected _King Steve_ to end up, but they still loved him once and Steve is willing to give some of him the benefit of the doubt. High school is stupid, and in the past, but he’d be lying if he said he never got a rush from being the most popular guy in school.

And the third reason that Steve has for wanting to go is the one that makes him blush late at night, when Jonathan’s sleeping soundly beside him. He doesn’t want to say what it is out loud, because even if their sex life is far from vanilla and Jonathan would probably indulge his fantasies no matter what, it still feels embarrassing. He keeps picturing the facial expressions Robin would make if he admitted that _I want to have sex with my husband in the bathroom of our old high school because I never got to make out with him in them like I did with all my exes,_ and even if Robin’s teasing and faux disgust is always in good fun, he doesn’t want to have to justify it.

He doesn’t even know if it will happen, really, because he never gets around to bringing it up to Jonathan, and the closer they get to the night of the reunion, the more Steve’s thoughts are dominated by just _how_ people are going to react to see their former king in love with a man (Jonathan Byers, at that), and any fantasies about what they could get up to are pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

That is, until they’re standing in the tackily decorated Hawkins High gym, and Steve suddenly can’t remember any of the snide remarks he’s received tonight or what Tina’s been up to in the past decade even as she explains it to them, because all he can think about is how _good_ Jonathan looks in his suit, and Steve needs him, _now._

Steve’s never been able to figure out what it is about Jonathan that makes Steve so drawn to him, this magnetic pull that existed long before Jonathan even knew about it, way back when Steve saw him for the first time at fifteen years old and instantly fell for him, hard and fast, developing a crush that he’d spend the next few years torturing himself over. Even now, when they’re married (not legally, but in every sense that matters to them), Steve sometimes looks at him and feels his heart beat faster and his face heat up, wanting him so badly that it just might kill him.

He manages to make it through the rest of the conversation with Tina without doing anything more than wrapping an arm around Jonathan’s waist to pull him in closer, but the moment she excuses herself to go say hi to Vicki, Steve’s resolve crumbles. He drops his hand and intertwines it with Jonathan’s instead, tugging him towards the doors.

“There’s something I want to do,” Steve whispers, and Jonathan raises an eyebrow with confusion, but allows Steve to lead him into the hallway without a word. It’s deserted, everyone back inside the gym reliving their glory days, and Steve can hear the music coming from the closed doors behind them, but all he can see is Jonathan’s sweet smile and slightly messy hair and his exposed collarbones because he’d adamantly refused to wear a tie to this thing. He’s the most beautiful man that Steve’s ever seen, and he no longer cares about possibly embarrassing himself, because Steve has dreamt about the third reason enough that denying himself the moment would be stupid.

“I used to imagine what it would be like if we dated in high school,” Steve begins, grinning at Jonathan, “How I’d hold your books and your camera, walk you to class, let you wear my letterman jacket, dance with you at prom. All the ridiculous, cliché, high school sweetheart stuff that you would have bitched about, even though you would have secretly loved it.”

It’s all imaginary of course, because even if they’d gotten together before Jonathan’s senior year, none of that would have been an option for them. Not at that time, and never in a place like Hawkins. But in his fantasies, it’s an ideal world now, a change from the nightmares they were back in 1983. He feels almost _giddy_ sharing them, even more so when Jonathan tugs him closer and kisses him, smiling against his lips.

“Yeah?” he murmurs, “What else?”

Steve kisses him softly in return, using his free hand to cup Jonathan’s cheek before answering. “The usual. Drive you to school, hug you after I win a game, leave notes in your locker, use study sessions as an excuse to have my way with you.”

Jonathan snorts, but Steve continues down the hall before he can say anything, and Jonathan allows himself to be led.

“And, of course, I would have made out with you in the bathroom,” Steve finishes with a smirk, before tugging Jonathan into the nearest one.

The door’s barely closed behind them before he pulls Jonathan in for a kiss, deeper and harder than before, sucking his tongue into his mouth. They kiss like that for what seems like forever but still doesn’t seem long enough, making out in a high school bathroom, until Jonathan pulls away with a sigh.

“Steve,” he says, but there’s a smile to his voice, “This is ridiculous.”

“You’re telling me that you never thought of this?” Steve teases, as he starts to press kisses against Jonathan’s jawline, “I thought you loved me. I thought everyone wanted me like this back then. I thought—”

“ _I_ think you’re very egotistical,” Jonathan retorts, nudging Steve off of him, but keeping his hands firmly planted on his hips, “And doing this, with you, was not something I thought about much when I was sixteen.”

Steve pouts. “But you thought I was cute, right?”

Jonathan rolls his eyes affectionately, giving Steve a quick peck on the lips, “Yes. I’ve always thought you were very cute.”

Steve grins at his husband, kissing him again as he starts tugging him back towards a cubicle. Jonathan doesn’t seem to register Steve’s plans, even when they’re in the cramped space with the door locked behind them, as if he’s expecting nothing more than a continuation of their make out session. It’s not until Steve drops to his knees that the realisation dawns on his face, mixing in with the look of lust he gets whenever Steve initiates something like this.

“Steve,” Jonathan tries, voice trembling, trying to convince himself as much as he’s trying to convince Steve. “Come on, baby. We’re in public.”

Steve ignores him, tracing his fingers over Jonathan’s clothed dick instead. “I used to fantasise about this,” he whispers, smirking when he hears Jonathan gasp above him, “About you. About sucking you off here, or in the locker room, or god, _anywhere,_ Jon. I just wanted you. Even then, I knew I was yours. And I just wanted to make sure that you knew that.”

“ _Steve_ ,” Jonathan says again, but does nothing to stop him as Steve undoes his belt and tugs down his zipper. Just watches in silence as Steve tugs down his dress pants so he can fulfil a dream he had ten years prior.

“ _Jonathan,_ ” Steve replies mockingly, before pressing a kiss to Jonathan’s rapidly hardening cock over the fabric of his boxers. Jonathan inhales sharply above him, and Steve smiles to himself, delighted that even after years and years of sex (and good fucking sex, humility be damned), Jonathan is still so easy to rile up. It makes Steve’s job so much more rewarding.

He yanks down Jonathan’s boxers, and Steve’s mouth begins to water as Jonathan’s dick springs free. He resists the temptation to go straight for it, and begins to press soft kisses along Jonathan’s thigh instead. Bites at it a little, wanting to leave hickeys in a place that only Steve gets to see, something to serve as a reminder of tonight in the days to come. Steve can feel Jonathan’s legs shaking beneath him, and he pulls away slightly, nuzzling at his thigh, his nose just grazing the edge of Jonathan’s crotch.

“Someone could see,” Jonathan whispers, sounding a little breathless, and Steve tilts his head up, smiling at him. Jonathan still vehemently denies having an exhibitionist kink, but Steve knows that his heavy breathing is _because_ someone could see them, and he drags his tongue along Jonathan’s dick, delighting in the far too loud moan that his husband makes.

“Like that doesn’t get you off,” he quips, just to be a brat, and takes Jonathan into his mouth before he can retort.

Steve's sucked Jonathan off thousands of times over the past near ten years they've been together, and he still loves it so much. The way Jonathan tastes and feels in his mouth, the way he twists his hand in Steve's hair and thrusts his hips forward involuntarily, the way he moans and calls Steve everything from _darling_ to _baby_ to _my good little slut_. Making Jonathan feel good makes Steve feel good, and that's always his priority. The fact that he also genuinely loves to give blowjobs is just an added bonus. And even though Jonathan is one with the exhibitionist streak, Steve can't deny the thrill of doing this here and now. He used to dream about it, dream about taking Jonathan into his mouth and making him moan and squirm, even when he didn't know what to do with those feelings. And he wants to tell his past self that it's everything he dreamed about and more, that the fantasies couldn't prepare him for how good it feels.

But he can't do that, so he just decides to make the most of it right now, live up to everything he wanted when he was younger. Steve's been with Jonathan for long enough that he knows all the ways to make him come fast, knows how to make this as good as possible for him. And he knows that they don't have a lot of time to do this, that they absolutely cannot get caught this time, but still. He intends to drag it out for as long as he can.

He looks up at Jonathan with half lidded eyes as he drags his tongue along Jonathan’s dick, mentally saving the image of Jonathan looking down at him with lust blown eyes. Steve doesn’t know if it’s the fact he’s fulfilling an old wet dream, or the thrill that comes with the danger of doing this here, but all the little things about sex with Jonathan that Steve has come to know and love are suddenly that much hotter, and he lets out a moan.

Jonathan responds with a thrust of his hips, and Steve expertly adjusts to the new length in his mouth, making an obscene noise as he does so, because he knows how much Jonathan likes it when he’s loud. Even more so when they’re having sex in a public place where they absolutely cannot draw any attention to themselves.

Steve knows that Jonathan’s a goner when he makes a little whining noise, and he pulls off, smacking his lips as he looks up with a smirk.

“Steve,” Jonathan breathes, staring at him in disbelief, cock red and leaking. It takes a lot of willpower on Steve’s part to not get right back to sucking it, but they’ve played plenty of games over the years, and he’s learned to be patient.

Besides, Steve’s been edged to the point of tears more times than he can count. It’s fun to get payback and make Jonathan wait, even if it’s just for a few moments.

“I thought you were worried about someone seeing us,” Steve teases, and Jonathan groans, resting his hand in Steve’s hair, as if ready to pull on it at a moment’s notice. “We’re in public, aren’t we?”

“You’re an asshole,” Jonathan tells him, and Steve takes that as his cue to reach over and feel Jonathan’s balls. He’s answered with a bunch of harshly whispered swear words, which Steve takes to mean he’s doing good.

“But you still married me,” Steve replies, eyes briefly flicking towards Jonathan’s dick when he sees it twitch. “ _And_ you said I was cute.”

Jonathan looks as if he’s about to say something along the lines of _I’m taking it back, you’re terrible and I hate you,_ but he seems to realise that it’ll not only delay his orgasm further, but is also too harsh even for the back and forth that’s a staple of their sex life. He closes his mouth momentarily, looking down at Steve, and Steve won’t really make him wait forever because he wants to get Jonathan off before they have to go back out there, but he still wants to hear him say something before giving him his reward.

“Fuck you,” is all Jonathan says after a minute of silence, and Steve giggles despite himself, because Jonathan is such a _bitch_ when he’s desperate and horny, and Steve loves him so fucking much.

“You can do that later, baby. But for now, I have a job to finish.”

Steve takes him in again, deeper this time, and feels himself getting hard when the tip of Jonathan’s dick presses against the back of his throat. Steve loves doing this, and he knows he’s fucking fantastic at it. Jonathan once jokingly told him that he must have been made for giving blowjobs, and although Steve had swatted at him at the time, he thinks that Jonathan might have had a point. A dirty, almost humiliating point, but a point nonetheless.

He moves his hands away from Jonathan’s balls, dragging one over brush over the base of his cock, and the other to squeeze at his ass. Jonathan’s yanks his hair hard in response, and Steve moans as loud as he can with a dick in his mouth, because nothing gets Steve horny like someone pulling at his perfectly styled strands. The vibrations of Steve’s mouth must do something to Jonathan, because he pushes in deeper, and Steve almost chokes, even though he’s been doing this for years. It feels _good._

Steve can tell when Jonathan is getting close, knows the little sounds and movements that he makes like the back of his hand, and he swirls his tongue to push Jonathan closer to the edge. His own dick is straining against in his nice dress pants, but he doesn't even care about that. doesn't care about anything except pleasing Jonathan, making Jonathan feel good and wanted and desired, wants to put everything he wants to say into this blowjob. _I love you and I always will and I just want you to feel good and I've always wanted this and I've always wanted you and this is all I've ever dreamed about._

Jonathan comes a few minutes later, shaking and moaning with his hand gripping Steve's hair tight, almost sliding down to the cubicle floor – which makes Steve’s chest swell with pride. The sight of Jonathan like this and the taste of his cum in his mouth is almost enough to get Steve off untouched, but he doesn't care about that right now. He'll worry about himself later, let Jonathan take care of him when they’re back at home. For now, he just swallows obediently, and kisses all over Jonathan's thighs for a few minutes while his husband softly strokes his hair. Nothing compares to this feeling. Not being voted prom king, not saving the world, not killing a monster. Nothing compares to Jonathan’s hand in his hair and the taste of him lingering on Steve’s lips.

Steve realises with a frown that they’ve probably only got a few more minutes before people begin to suspect that something is up, and he sighs, slowly fixing up Jonathan's pants before getting to his feet. He feels a little shaky, and leans into Jonathan for support, letting out a happy sigh when Jonathan rests his hands on his hips and pulls him in close.

"You're insane," Jonathan laughs softly, but his eyes are so adoring that it makes Steve's heart feel full, and he nuzzles Jonathan's cheek with his nose. “An insane person who does reckless things without thinking of the consequences. Have I ever told you that?”

"We both deserved this," he whispers, only half joking, "Had to take the opportunity when I could, didn't I?"

Jonathan turns his head so he can kiss Steve on the side of his head, and Steve straightens up so he can look at him properly. Older now than he was when Steve first saw him, all those years ago, and managed to hold onto Steve unlike anyone else. Jonathan had Steve's heart and soul and body before he even knew it, and now that he does know, Steve feels so loved when he looks at him. Jonathan's kind eyes and soft smile and brown hair that seems golden in the light. And Steve's almost 30 but he always feels like a lovesick teenager whenever he looks at that face, whenever Jonathan holds him close. And he's said all that before and will say it again later, but not here, not now.

"You can make it up to me later," he says instead, just to hear Jonathan laugh, loud and bright, the sound echoing across the tiles.

“As you wish, King Harrington," Jonathan teases in return, and Steve kisses him, soft and quick.

"That's King _Byers_ to you," he corrects, and yeah, Jonathan's smile at that is better than he could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is my first (and perhaps only) time writing smut fic that was intended for more people than just me and my friends. it is not what i initially set out to write (the initial concept was a lot more angsty and more h/c than anything else, and it may come into existence one day) but sometimes you're just possessed to write thousands of words of self indulgent blowjob fic for a pairing that maybe five people care about. and i suppose it is my gift to all five of you in the new year. happy 2021, i guess?
> 
> i do have some more stonathan stuff in the works (which is not porn) but if any of that ever gets completed and uploaded, it will be a miracle. hopefully this is satisfying enough if that day never comes.
> 
> any and all mistakes are my own. nevertheless, thanks to milo, for being my terrible stanthan partner in crime. you did this to me.
> 
> title is from rabbit hole by natalia kills.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ tibby.
> 
> xx ladystark


End file.
